


(never) enough

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, d1960
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Manusia itu makhluk serakah. Bahkan, mungkin, seandainya ia bisa menggenggam seluruh dunia pun, semua itu masih tak akan cukup untuknya./ Untuk Amari's Special Day. RnR?





	(never) enough

**(never) enough**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Warn: OC, _straight_ , saltik, D1960, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat terjabarkan. Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu Almost Is Never Enough milik Ariana Grande (ft. Nathan Sykes).**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

.

Manusia itu makhluk serakah. Walau setengah kenikmatan dunia berhasil ia miliki, semua itu tetaplah kurang baginya.

_Belum, belum. Lagi, lagi. Lebih, lebih._

Bahkan, _mungkin_ , seandainya ia bisa menggenggam seluruh dunia pun, semua itu masih tak akan cukup untuknya.

Sama seperti Amari: setidaknya, untuknya sekarang.

Kalau ia bisa meminta, ia ingin dunia berhenti berotasi. Sekarang, sesegera mungkin. Karena, entah bagaimana, napasnya sedang tercuri.

Tetapi, kakinya masih mampu melangkah, mengeksekusi _waltz_ yang lambat nan romantis di aula agensi. Gramofon di ujung ruangan masih memutar musik dari piringan hitam, tak tahu kapan akan berhenti—dan Amari _tidak ingin tahu_ kapan, tepatnya.

Miyō dalam genggaman tangannya teramat anggun untuk diabaikan. Jemari lentiknya, tangan mungilnya (yang hangat sekalipun telah berbalut sarung tangan putih), rambut cokelat gelapnya yang ia biarkan tergerai—yang mengalun mengikuti tubuh yang bergerak seirama musik. Oh, astaga. Sudah berapa kali ia menyimak gadis di hadapannya dan sama sekali tak terjebak bosan?

Seberapa serakah manusia itu sebenarnya, eh?

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Miyō menyadari tatapannya, kemudian angkat suara.

“Apa?”

Amari tak kuasa mengulas senyum tipis. “Tidak ada,” katanya.

“Benar?”

Tawa Amari lantas teruntai. “Kalau kukatakan sekarang, kau pasti akan bilang itu gombal,” katanya.

“Salah sendiri sering menggombal,” sambar Miyō langsung.

“Kan.” Dan tawa pria itu semakin deras.

Namun, rasa penasaran gadis itu malah semakin menanjak. Diperhatikannya pria yang berdansa dengannya; lebih lekat, lebih dalam. Ditelitinya senyumnya, poninya yang berayun mengikuti gerak tubuh, manik cokelat gelap tajam yang—entah mengapa—kian melunak semakin lama mereka bertatapan.

“Apa, hm?” Amari ganti bertanya, tergelitik penasaran.

“ _Mm_ ... bukan apa-apa, _sih_ ,” Miyō menarik napas sejenak, kemudian langsung melanjutkan, “tapi, kadang kupikir begini: bukankah hanya di saat-saat begini, kita sangat dekat?”

Amari lantas mengerjap, tak menyangka perkataan Miyō akan bermuara di sana. “Jadi, kalau biasanya tidak sedekat sekarang, begitu?” tanyanya, nyaris terdengar setengah menggoda—walau tak diperuntukkan demikian.

“Tapi, tak seperti _ini_.”

Dan setelahnya, genggaman tangan gadis itu mengerat, membuat detak jantung Amari ( _serta_ _Miy_ _ō sendiri_ ) semakin cepat. Hangat lantas menjalar; dari genggaman mereka, dalam rongga dada mereka, dari napas mereka. Apa mungkin suhu musim semi sedang sebegini bersahabat? Kapan dingin mencair dan mentari hadir bersama mereka?

Tapi, bukannya ini belum siang, ya?

“ _Kan_.” Gadis itu kembali bicara; masih dengan keadaan mengikuti irama musik dan berdansa dengan sempurna. “Sangat dekat ... tetapi, juga jauh.”

Amari perlu waktu lebih sebelum membalas (terpotong karena empunya lebih dulu mengulum senyum). “Kalau terasa jauh, dekatkan saja lagi.”

“Mendekatlah lagi; lebih dekat lagi—sampai kau tak lagi merasa jauh.” Pria itu melanjutkan, kemudian balas mengeratkan genggamannya, meraup hangat yang menjalar dari tangan mungil sang perempuan.

Miyō sekali lagi (diam-diam) terhanyut ke dalam cara Amari menatapnya; terasa lunak, teramat sayang, dan amat lekat. Seolah tengah mengabaikan dunia, tetapi bukan berarti lengah. Ia yakin pria itu bisa mendengar kasak-kusuk didikan baru agensi dan deham penuh sandi dari Tazaki. Namun, pria itu tetap tak acuh, membiarkan kendati (Miyō tebak) ingin tertawa geli.

Ah. Manusia itu teramat serakah, eh?

Sudah berapa tahun ia melihat itu dalam tatapan si pria, tetapi tak pernah merasa terpuaskan?

_Belum, belum. Lagi, lagi. Lebih, lebih._

Miyō tanpa diduga terkekeh, geli karena menyadari kerakusannya sekaligus menyadari betapa intim mereka saat ini.

“Nanti saja,” kata perempuan itu dengan mata mengirim sandi tanpa kata. “Nanti saja kalau tak ada yang lihat.”

Amari kembali kehilangan suaranya, sejenak sebelum tawanya meluncur deras. “Tak perlu memintanya, _Sayang_ ,” katanya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata, memancing tawa lain dari sang perempuan.

“Sedang apa mereka?” tanya Hatano, yang kepalang bosan menunggu alunan musik berhenti. Ingin sekali ia menendang meja gramofon agar sesi itu lantas berakhir, sayang Kaminaga sudah menjelma sepelit raja iblis: bisa-bisa gajinya dipotong setengah dan ia tak mau kalau harus beradu jotos dengan pemimpin baru D- _Kikan_.

“ _Yaah_ , biasa,” Kaminaga menjawab seadanya. Matanya sempat melirik pada cincin yang tersemat di jari manis pasangan dansa tersebut, kemudian kembali melanjutkan. “Pembicaraan rumah tangga.”

“ _Halah_.”

“Sshh, Hatano.”

“Seingatku dulu musiknya tak selama ini.”

“Mana kutahu. Makanya, sana cepat punya pasangan.”

“Ogah. Berkaca sana, dasar tak sadar diri.”

“Aku belum mau menikah.”

“ _Bah_.”

“ _Heh_! Serius tahu!”

“Alasannya?”

“Soalnya kau belum mau menikah.” **(1)**

“Apa hubungannya denganku, _woi_!”

“Kenapa lagi _tuh_?” tanya salah satu didikan baru, kemudian melempar lirik pada duo pria yang kini tengah melempar ejek.

“Biasa.” Kawan di sebelahnya menyahut, acuh tak acuh. “Pembicaraan rumah tangga. Abaikan saja.”

.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> (1): diambil dari incorrect (saya lupa yang mana lol, pokoknya suka keliaran di Tumblr) yang bunyinya: “Why are you single?” “Because I have strict parents. Why are you single?” “Because you have strict parents.” /dor.
> 
> a/n: tadinya mau buat #FluffyFriday, tapi entah kurang terasa sreg? Tapi, karena keburu hauz fluff, yaudah di-post aja www :”)) TERUS INGET SEKALIAN MUMPUNG 12 APRIL ITU AMARI'S SPECIAL DAY OKEYZ JADI YASUD HEHEHEHE ITUNG2 INI MUTER DI AMARI MUACH TETEP GANTENG YA OMZ UWU /UDAH
> 
> BTW KITA MASIH MENERIMA ENTRI BUAT #Memoir3 LHO GES! Linknya bisa dilihat di sini: https://web.facebook.com/notes/ao3-indonesia/memoir-a-joker-game-event/1333110496853107/
> 
> AYO AYO KAMI TUNGGU SETIAP HARI KARYANYA GES!!!! (o)9
> 
> (P.S. makasih buat yang udah berkunjung dan membaca! Saya cinta kalyan muaach!)
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
